Naruto, The Konoha Bunyip Legion
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Naruto Stumbles upon a strange base after being chased by another mob, he then starts the base up and becomes the commander of the new forces that assist Konoha. Naruto and his new army will fight to protect Konoha in her time's of need. Watch enemies of Konoha, Naruto and his Bunyip Legion are Konoha's sword and shield and they are going to take the Elemental Nations by storm!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, EvaUnit15 here with another story, this time it's about Naruto and Ty the Tasmanian tiger. It will be where Naruto, who is young, finds a bunyip factory and starts it up and becomes the leader.

Chapter 1

"Why does this always happen to me?" thought a young blond boy of 6 years old, wearing a white shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol in red on its chest while wearing green shorts and wearing a pair of green goggles and his forehead, as he traveled through a tunnel inside a mountain like cliff close to the Hokage monument after being chased by another mob and being called names, the most dominant being 'demon'.

As he was walking he saw an opening ahead of him, he ran as fast as his feet can carry him until he was inside a massive cavern with an equally massive cave opening with what looked like a giant military base in the middle.

A big ramp was facing the cave opening with a long runway going close to the end of the base. He looked at what looked like a giant metal bird on a rotating plane pad, like the one at the end of the runway.

He walked inside the base through a doorway that was open to finding many hallways and rooms of regular and giant size.

He walked into what he thought was a generator room, looking for the switch to start it.

"Now if I was a power switch, where would I be?" naruto wondered out loud before he found what he was looking for.

"There you are!" he reached up for it when he saw it between two of the many generators inside the room at the back of the center.

He grasped the switch and started to pull as hard as his arms can go. After about a minute of struggle, he finally got it, causing the room to shake slightly when the generators started back up with a loud boom as they picked up the power.

Naruto stood there for about 10 seconds before he bolted out of the room as quickly as he can to escape the sound that could make his eardrums burst.

"man that hurt" he muttered as he walked through the hallway until he wandered back outside, only to find himself in front of a huge warehouse-like building, his curious side of his mind won over his rational side and he walked up to the doors and looked to see how to open them.

"How am I supposed to open you u-" he was cut off when the doors started opening, Naruto stood there, completely still until the doors were fully open, letting him see only shadows until all the lights turned on at once, blinding him and making him cover his eyes.

When he lowered his hands to see what was inside the warehouse, he could only look with a slack jaw at what he is looking at.

"What are those?" Naruto spoke quietly while walking over to the first humanoid looking machine that was colored red and yellow. He looked up at it and realized he only came up to its knee, while it looks like a full grown man can only come to its waist region.

He looked at the terminal next to it when it lit up, gaining his attention. When he looked at it, all he saw was 'Battle Bunyip' and below that was 'activate individually or activate group'.

Naruto pressed the second option, only to hear a sound similar to a computer starting up. He looked up to see the machine standing up and its arms being raised upward before its hands shot forward with a lot of force like a piston, until Naruto realized the machine's arms do punch like its fist is on a piston.

The bunyip in front of him moved around him and out the doorway, with the other battle bunyips following it, while Naruto stared in awe until he felt something nudge his shoulder a little, he turned to see a battle bunyip standing behind him gesturing to a row of terminals that are in front of many other different bunyips.

Naruto grinned when he caught on to what the battle bunyip was wanting him to do.

1 HOUR LATER

Naruto sighed as he sat on a crate by the warehouse, watching all the different bunyips work around the base getting it back into working order.

He sighed again before he felt the ground shake a little, he looked up to see a battle bunyip that is different colored, where the yellow should be there is blue, along with a camo colored one with what looked like 4 rods placed in a circle with a ring of metal near the end of them where a hand would be.

The battle bunyip gestured for Naruto to follow it and the camo bunyip, which Naruto nodded before hopping off the crate and jogging slightly to keep up in stride with the two bunyips.

"so where are we going?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice before the battle bunyip looked down at him with its square like head before looking forward and pointing toward a different warehouse that is smaller than the one that had all the bunyips but big enough to house something big.

"Oh, we're going to another warehouse. What's in this one?" Naruto said then asked when they stopped in front of it.

The battle bunyip looked at Naruto along with the camo bunyip before pointing at a little screen that was on the doors that had what looked like a handprint on it.

Naruto looked at the screen before looking at the bunyip and back a couple of times before his eyes widened in realization before he stood on his toes and reached up with his right hand and placed it on the screen.

He thought something amazing would happen, but after a minute or two, nothing happened. Naruto was about to take his hand off before he saw the screen light up in a light blue light and heard a voice as the warehouse doors started opening.

"Welcome Commander." a female voice said to Naruto while he was covering his eyes because he was blinded by the bright light that flashed from inside the warehouse.

"who's there?!" Naruto said with confusion and slight fear in his voice while looking around after he uncovered his eyes and blinked out the dots in his vision.

"I am your digital assistant. I will help you while you command the bunyips and this base, while also assisting you in your daily life." the female voice said again from nowhere.

"You may enter to see your personal bunyip, commander." the female voice said while Naruto looked at the two bunyips with him before they gestured for him to enter the warehouse before they started walking away to do whatever they need to do.

Naruto walked into the warehouse to see many machines similar to the ones that someone would see in a hospital, but for a factory use, and a spot in the center of the warehouse that is still dark.

Naruto walked forward slowly until he got to the edge of the shadow, he waited a few seconds before a light above the spot he was in front of turned on turned on, showing a giant bunyip that was made from black and red metal with silver.

Naruto stared up at it with a look of awe before he realized that he only comes up to a little bit below the middle of its shin.

Many things were going through Naruto's head, but the most prominent one was at the front of his mind.

"This is awesome! This is my personal bunyip, but what are you called?." Naruto thought while looking at the bunyip before the female voice spoke again.

"Commander, I would like to introduce you to your personal bunyip, Shadow." the female voice said while Naruto walked around the bunyip to see what it looks like completely.

Naruto stopped back in front of Shadow before grinning while he looked up at Shadow.

"Looks like you and I are going to be partners from now on, huh Shadow. Let's show Konoha what we can do." Naruto stated before Shadow activated, the red areas on its chest lighting up slightly along with its optics before it stood up to its full height with its arms at its sides with its fist clenched and lightning started going over its body and letting out what sounded like a metallic roar that shook the warehouse a little bit, agreeing with Naruto wholeheartedly.

End chapter 1

That took longer than I expected, I started this chapter a long time ago and just finished. Also if you readers enjoyed this chapter please let me know in Pm along with is you want me to continue with this story. If you liked the chapter leave a like, favorite, follow, you know the good things and tell me your opinion about the chapter as well, it will help the story along and my other stories as well. And please check my other stories and do the same with them, leave a like, a favorite, a follow and your opinion about it in the PM. Have a good time reading everybody, also keep a lookout for my new story, don't know the title yet but it's a crossover of Swat Kats and Big O. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! the long awaited chapter 2 of 'Naruto, the Konoha Bunyip Legion', now the reason why it took me so long to make this chapter was that I had to juggle many things around from my job to school and normal at home life and jobs. But now I can work on this chapter so I hope you are ready for it cause it's going to have better spelling and grammar. Now onto the chapter! EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's.

CHAPTER 2

It has been a few weeks after Naruto discovered the base and powered on the bunyips, ever since then Naruto has been learning and training in everything he could that he needed to learn how to command and operate everything.

His training was escalated extremely quickly after he had an accident that bore more fruit than expected, Naruto was trying to focus his chakra and making random hand signs after a few minutes he did one. He makes one hand sign and if nothing came of it he tried a different one.

Then he tried made up ones he thought were cool, which one of the first few he did was a cross shape hand sign. He didn't expect to make an entire horde of clones after holding the hand sign and focus his chakra a little.

He was even more surprised when he poked one in the arm his hand didn't go through but touched flesh.

Naruto didn't know it at the time but he performed a jutsu from the forbidden scroll in the Hokage vault, the shadow clone jutsu.

After he found it out, Naruto sent the clone's he made around the base to help out in the places the bunyips cant go. After an accident happened when a clone got poofed by having another clone end up hitting it in the back of the head with a bar of metal that it was turning with and dint noticed it poofed a clone and Naruto got the memories the poofed clone got after it was first made.

This made Naruto curious so he made one clone and had it read a paragraph from a random book that was in the library section of the base and dispell itself once it was done.

When it was done Naruto was surprised that he was able to remember the paragraph the clone read, so Naruto made many clones a day and had them study, train, and help around the base.

The clones that studied have gone through many books, and still are, on many subjects that are seals, strategies, planning, and resources to name a few.

The clones that were training were going through hand seals from many of the scrolls Naruto found in a vault-like area in the center of the base while also practicing on using chakra more and more.

The clones that are helping around the base help clean up messes, help repair buildings and building new ones to expand the base and make it to where there are buildings for specific purposes.

Naruto himself was also working, he was working on how to work better with Shadow, which the partnership between them has grown to new levels in such a short time, to others when the two are practicing it looked like the two know what they need to do and have it done without saying it to each other.

Using his growing strategic mind, Naruto made a clone and had an enforcement seal along with one of his own personal one he made, a chakra generating seal and had it stay in the village to keep up appearances and to keep suspicions low.

The chakra generating seal generates chakra that the user puts in it and keeps generating it and apply it to whatever it's on. Naruto had both seals applied to all of his clones, to do this quickly he simply put both seals on himself and created the clones, the surge of chakra activated the seals on himself and the clones.

His clones can make more clones if they need too and do jutsu as well without fear of dispelling, now they can continue doing what they are doing.

Naruto was in the commander's office looking for new clothes in the closet, which somehow the clothes were preserved until he found a seal keeping them like that.

The clothes he now wears are a simple black form-fitting shirt with a boomerang outline symbol with the swirl Naruto see's on the flak jackets of the jonin's in the middle of the boomerang. He had on a pair of dark orange, almost black, pants with a belt with holsters that can clip on the belt and be fastened down so they are held in place with the fasteners being right above his knees. His footwear was a simple pair of black durable hiking boots.

He also found a chest sitting on the floor of the closet, the chest was dark blue with light blue wave patterns where the lid and body meet, and where the lock usually is located a red swirl is in its place with a small needle protruding from the center of the swirl.

When he looked closely he saw a seal hidden within the swirl and racked his brain to figure out what seal it was while he lifted the chest up and set it down on the desk, while doing so he accidentally pricked his hand on the needle, drawing a little blood.

Cursing his own stupidity he didn't notice the seal on the chest glow dimly in a blue glow before the chest opened with a soft click, drawing Naruto's attention to it.

"What?" Naruto asked himself as he looked inside it.

What he saw made him have a surprised look, inside the chest on dark blue padding were two boomerangs, both were blue with a red swirl in the center of them.

"Okay?" Naruto questioned himself as he looked in the chest, he saw a paper pressed against the side.

He picked it up and read it to himself.

"Alright let's see what you are, 'If you are reading this then that means you are an Uzumaki heir, meaning that you are the heir to the clan leader position. Our clan were powerful seal masters that were feared all around the elemental nations. Where you are is one of our oldest clan secrets, it has been in our family since it was first created. The boomerangs that are in this chest are the Whirlpool Rangs, special boomerangs that many Uzumaki seal masters worked on to perfection. The Whirlpool Rangs were based on the many boomerangs that were found in this place that you stand. The mantle is now passed down to you, Uzumaki heir, to become the commander of this place and to awaken it to its former glory along with the Uzumaki clan.'"

When Naruto finished reading he was surprised greatly.

"I had an entire clan, I'm from a powerful seal master clan!" Naruto thought to himself excitedly.

"I wonder what the other boomerangs are like?" Naruto said to himself before he saw another piece of paper in the chest and picked it up and started to read it. When he finished he had a big grin on his face.

"So all I have to do is simply find other bases and outposts similar to this one and I have to search for the boomerangs inside." Naruto said to himself as he put the papers down and looked at the boomerangs in the chest.

The longer he looked at them he kept feeling this pull from inside him, urging him to pick them up. As he did so he felt some of his chakra seep into the boomerangs and then he felt them shake slightly before they stopped but he felt warm feeling course through him.

He put the boomerangs in the holsters on his thigh's, which they fit perfectly along with a strap that goes over them to keep them from falling out.

"Guess I should go practice with Shadow in the simulator with the others." Naruto spoke out loud before heading to said simulator room to train with a couple hundred clones with there own bunyips.

On the way there Naruto was reminded of someone when she spoke up.

"I believe you are on your way to the simulator room?" the digital assistant asked.

"Yea, I'm going to train with the others and Shadow so the teamwork can get better and so we can strategize in the middle of a battle as well." Naruto said while walking down many hallways and taking many turns.

"Might I suggest going to the Real Time Simulator room?" the digital assistant suggested.

"We have another simulator room?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before he asked another question.

"Also I didn't get your name, do you have one?" Naruto asked while he stopped in the middle of an empty hallway, waiting for her answer.

"Yes I do, my name is Miku Hatsune. I'm actually THE Miku Hatsune from a long time ago, just taken out of my Vocaloid body along with my friends in the same boat I am." Miku finished explaining.

"Then where are your bodies at?" Naruto asked while he turned down a hallway that led outside.

"There in a small warehouse in the freezer, the warehouse should be close to the barracks." Miku said from the nearby speaker.

"Alright, let's get you and your friends back up and walking." Naruto said as he ran toward the warehouse.

When he got there, he saw on the side of it a medium sized house before he entered the warehouse to see a large open space, at one of the corners Naruto saw giant walk-in freezer, when he got to the freezer he saw a touch screen beside the door and a large pedestal that had little display stands on it with many small colored computer-like chips plugged into the stands, getting power to function normally and have updates done.

Naruto also saw a watch on the center display stand along with an empty stand on at the top of the circle of the stands. He picked up the watch and placed it on his left wrist.

After he got done adjusting the strap the screen lit up and a girl with blue-green hair in pigtails along with eye's of the same color appeared on it.

"Miku?" Naruto asked with slight uncertainty in his voice as a light blush appeared.

She giggled a little before speaking.

"Yep, it's me." She said while having a smile.

Naruto shook his head lightly before looking at the computer chips on the stands.

"I'm guessing these are your friends?" Naruto asked while he moved the watch so Miku can see the chips.

"Yep, that's them. our bodies are in the freezer in front of you." Miku said with a nod.

Naruto walked over to the door and started up the screen that showed many pods in the freezer with bodies inside them and options to let the pods remain frozen or to start thawing them out and popping the caskets once done.

Naruto pressed the thaw button and saw part of the screen change to a thermometer showing the temperature rising, as it did that Naruto walked over to pedestal and picked up all the colored chips and walked back to the door with them in hand to see the thawing process just completed itself and the door opened, showing pods with Miku and her friends bodies inside.

"Let's get you and everyone back up and walking." Naruto said with a grin while Miku cheered from the watch and the speakers in the warehouse as Naruto stepped inside to insert the chips into their respective bodies after making sure they were completely thawed first and won't have problems.

Naruto stood in front of the open pod that held Miku's body inside, he already inserted all the chips, he just now had to wait until they woke up.

He jumped slightly when Miku's eyes shot open, while they glowed a bright blue-green light, and she lunged out of the pod, tackling him to the ground while laughing happily.

End Chapter 2

Surprise! Were you surprised I brought Vocaloid in? In all honesty, I wasn't even planning this, my brain just went on autopilot while a Vocaloid song came on youtube and I ended up putting them in, I thought off taking it out and I just went "Naaaa" and left it the way it was, it should add some surprises for further chapters. Anyway here chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it and if you did leave a like, review, pm, follow and all that good stuff.

Have Fun Reading Everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of this story, not much to say but I'm sorry I didn't make any new chapters for any of my stories, the reason is that I'm looking for a job right now. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's if any appear.

Chapter 3

"How long until I'm at the drop point?" Naruto asked from his spot in one of the seats in the C-5 Galaxy.

In front of him was Shadow, crouching to fit in the plane and not scrap his head on the ceiling.

"We'll be arriving in 2 minutes, sir." replied one of the pilots, Naruto nodded before he remembered his mission and how it came to this point.

It has been 7 years since Naruto found the base, now he is the commander of it and has clones with the chakra generating seals and reinforcing seals on them to make them more resilient from being dispelled.

Now the clones need a killing blow to keep them down, another thing that he discovered was that his clones have their own minds, this surprised Naruto greatly.

After Naruto made these discoveries, he continued with how everything is going and had clones work with bunyips they are comfortable with, now there are soldiers with and without bunyips to work in many situations.

Now about 2 to 3 years later Naruto went to the Hokage office with an alliance treaty between Konoha and the base, Hiruzen was surprised and happy to see Naruto after he disappeared, but was happy to sign the treaty after reading through it and asking Naruto where he's been. Afterwords Hiruzen took Naruto to Ichiraku's to catch up.

Now the mission that Naruto is on is going to Wave to help Kakashi's team when he sent a letter to the Hokage asking for reinforcements, so Hiruzen called for Naruto, him arriving quickly since he was already heading to the office.

When Naruto was told about Kakashi's predicament, he wondered where he heard the name before and asked what he looked like from the Hokage and all he got was a short answer from him, 'You know him considering he help you the most when you were younger.'.

That shocked Naruto since he remembered a few Anbu that watches over him and helped him when he was younger, one Anbu with gravity-defying hair, an Anbu with long purple hair, and an Anbu with purple hair in a spiky ponytail.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the red light flashing and loud beeping coming from around him.

"Arrival to drop point in 20 seconds." the pilot said over the intercom, Naruto got up and checked his whirlpool rang's before he holstered them and placed the strap over them.

He walked over to Shadow and climbed up into the seat and started moving to the back hatchway, as he did so he heard the pilot again.

"You'll be right in the middle of a fight once you drop down, cause we can see Kakashi's team with their client on one side of the bridge with two unknown people with them, and on the other side of the bridge looks like an army of thugs and lowlives with a stupid looking midget in front of them." the pilot spoke before the intercom went silent.

Naruto simply snickered a little before he calmed down as he saw the hatchway opening, once it was fully open he saw the light start flashing red again.

Naruto waited for the light to turn green, once it did he jumped forward, out the plane into a free fall toward the bridge.

As he fell he saw many arrows from the thugs come toward him, he simply lifted Shadow's arms up and smacked some away while the ones that were coming straight at him were blocked by the reinforced glass that was the windshield that covered the entire front of him.

After a few more seconds he tilted Shadow back so his feet were facing the ground and landed with a loud bang that sent a couple of thugs off their feet and others to stumble.

As he stood up to his full height, which shocked everybody with the size of Shadow towering over them, Naruto looked behind him and saw Kakashi with his team, one Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai, behind them stood Tazuna.

Standing next to them a girl dressed as a hunter-nin from the Mist and a swordsman known as Zabuza.

"Well, looks like I just arrived for the party." Naruto said before he looked at Kakashi.

"Good to see you again, Inu." Naruto said with a smile, Kakashi's visible eye widened before he smiled as well.

"Good to see you too Naruto." Kakashi said before he became serious.

"You ready for this?" Kakashi asked as he walked forward and stood next to Shadow, Zabuza doing the same on the other side.

"You bet I am. Now let's get this started." Naruto said as Shadow lifted his arms up and got into a running position before he shot forward with speed that did not belong with something its size, making Kakashi and Zabuza gawk for a second before they joined in, Kakashi's team protecting Tazuna while the hunter-nin was throwing senbon at thugs that were trying to close in around the group of three.

Zabuza was slicing all the thugs in his way in half both vertical and horizontal all the while having a big grin, making the damage on his blade repair with the blood of its victims, Kakashi as cutting through the thugs around him with his Chidori and a kunai, Naruto and Shadow were simply punching through the thugs, sending some flying or ripping them in half with the force of the punches along with grabbing one thug in hand and chucked him at other thugs, killing them from the impact.

The genin of Team 7 could only watch with horrific awe as they watched the three plow through the thugs like their not there, not even 5 minutes pass before they are standing in front of Gato, who is shaking and pale with a small yellow puddle around his feet.

"Time for you to pay for what you did to Wave, Gato." Naruto said as he stared at Gato with a blank look before a grin appeared.

"I believe I have the perfect solution for that," Naruto said before Shadow grabbed Gato quickly before he could try to run off, and turned toward a large crowd of the villagers before he dropped Gato right in the middle of the crowd, where he started to get beat up by them.

"Well, that settles that." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi and his team before he pressed a finger on his earpiece.

"Alright, you can bring her down now." Naruto said as everybody started to hear a rumbling sound coming from above them, when they looked they saw the same C-5 Galaxy fly above them before it landed on the ground on the finished side of the bridge.

The crowd moved away from it when the back opened and allowed many yellow bunyips with clones dressed in construction clothes walked off, before lining up in an organized matter.

"Alright, it's time to finish this bridge!" Naruto said loudly as he walked down the middle between the two lines while looking to the sides at them before he continued.

"You will follow his orders," Naruto said while pointing at Tazuna who looked surprised, "while working to finish this bridge, I will be here as well to help out and to get the village cleaned up and back to what it once was." he finished while he reached the end of the lines and turned around to see them still there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to work!" Naruto said while clapping his hands, causing the workers to rush around, some getting into the bunyips and walked over the tools and supplies before they started working with Tazuna snapping out of his stupor and started giving orders to some clones while he started doing work himself, Naruto walked over to the plane as he saw some clones and lifter bunyips pushing a massive crate out and onto a large wheeled platform dolly and leave to help with the bridge when Naruto walked up to the crate.

"People of Wave, meet at the square, alright." Naruto said loudly as Shadow walked up to the crate and started pushing it to the square while Naruto climbed up it and stood on top of the crate to make sure it didn't hit or run over anything or anyone.

When they arrived, Shadow gripped the side of the crate and pulled that wall off, letting the contents fall out, the people stared at the contents with happiness on their faces while Naruto sat down on the edge facing the crowd with Shadow standing next to it close to Naruto while they looked on as the people of Wave started passing things around to others.

"How did the mission go, Naruto-kun?" Miku asked over the radio that Naruto had on his waist, he picked it up and spoke.

"It was successful, though we're going to be here for a while, make sure that the twins and Kaito don't destroy the base while we're gone would ya?" Naruto said as he continued to watch the proceedings in front of him.

"You got it, see you when you get back." Miku said over the radio, Naruto spoke back after a few seconds.

"See you then as well." Naruto said before he placed the radio back on his waist and watched as the people continued with what they are doing before he looked over to Shadow.

"This is going to take longer than it's supposed too, isn't it." Naruto said in a way that is a statement with Shadow nodding his head towards him before they both looked back to the people.

They both sweatdropped when they saw the people already built a medium sized fishing boat halfway.

"Well, let's go help them out shall we." Naruto said before he dropped himself and both he and Shadow walked over to the group building the boat and helped with it.

CHAPTER 3 END

That took longer than I thought so I hope you enjoyed it if you did leave a Review of what you thought, a favorite, a PM, all that good stuff. Keep an eye on all my other stories as they are going to be updated soon, not know when, but soon. EvaUnit15 heading back to my Workroom, see ya later in other stories or my youtube channel!


End file.
